The Years of Suki
by ShanaoftheBlazingEye
Summary: Suki is Yuki and Itsuki's daughter.She wants to know more about her parent's friends.I'm not good at THIS summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay:Ok,now here is the are you ready?**

**Suki:Yes,of course**

**Kay:You really look like your mom**

**Suki:Yeah**

**Itsuki:Can we now start the story?**

**Kay:Ok

* * *

**It was Midnight when the Daughter was created.

Her Father lost strength just to let his daughter survive.

Her Mother is carrying the 6 year old,newly born esper-alien.

And Now,she is sleeping in the bed with her parents.

The next morning,Yuki was cooking food for the three of them,Itsuki was sleeping to regain strength while The Daughter was trying to wake her

Father.

"Father,Father" The Daughter said.

"Just let your Father sleep"Yuki said to her Daughter.

"But I can't wait to know my name" The Daughter said

Itsuki woke up after The Daughter slighty tickle her Father.

"Oh,so this is our Daughter,Yuki"Itsuki said surprised.

"Yes,What should we call her?"Yuki asked without any expression at all.

"Hmmmmmm...She looked cute and resembles her about Suki?"Itsuki said

"That will be a good name"Yuki said with a slight of happiness in her voice.

"Suki,do you want to explore the Library this afternoon?"Itsuki asked his daughter.

"Yes Father,I want to"Suki replied really excited.

"Yuki,good thing you have some clothes for Suki" Itsuki told Yuki

". . ."

This afternoon,The SOS Brigade went to the Library for research about the Supernaturals Haruhi was talking about.

"Hey there,I'm glad you are not late the way where is Yuki and Itsuki?"Haruhi asked

"They still didn't arrived yet"Kyon answered.

Then they came walking with Suki inside the Library hand by hand.

"Hey there both of you,Huh? Who is this cute girl that look's like my alien friend?"Haruhi asked(She already know all the details)While she is

hugging the girl like a teddy bear.

"This is our Daughter Suki"Yuki answered

"What?"Haruhi asked a bit surprised.

"Eh?"Kyon asked while trying not to let his girlfriend squeeze the poor girl.

"Please,Suzumiya-san,Don't hurt our Daughter"Itsuki pleaded Haruhi

"Oh,sorry"Haruhi then released her grip from Suki.

The girl hid behind her Mother's legs.

"Awwww...Don't be afraid I won't hurt you"Haruhi said.

"Alright now split up and find a book that will give you idea to imagine new Supernatural Beings except for Itsuki and Yuki because they are going

to guide their daughter here"Haruhi told everyone.

At the Fairy Tale corner

"Mother,Snow White is an innocent 's so cute"Suki exclaimed

"Not only she is cute but both of you too"Itsuki told his Family.

Yuki **FELT** happiness.

* * *

**Kay:To Be Continued**

**Yuki:. . . . . . . . **

**Suki:Father says that**

**Itsuki:Yeah  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay: Sorry it took so long coz' I'm busy with the test,the project our jealous teacher giving us and the easy to answer assignments.**

**Suki:Jealous?**

**Kay:Ok,nevermind I said that and I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**Yuki:. . .**

**Kay:(When did Yuki arrived here?)**

**

* * *

**_"Not only she's cute but both of you too"_

Those experiences let Yuki experience the emotion called "Happiness".

Back at the group-

Haruhi:Are you having fun Suki?

Suki:Yes I do have fun

Haruhi:Awwww. . .She's so cute

Kyon:Don't try to squeeze Suki

Haruhi:Don't worry I will try not to.

Itsuki:I guess it's getting late.

Yuki:Yes,I think so.

Mikuru:(whisper to Yuki and Itsuki)You're daughter is really that's why both of you really are made for each other.

Itskui:Well. . .

Yuki:. . .

Suki:Mother,Father,I want to go home

Their daughter really looks tired.

Itsuki:Ok my dear daughter.

Itsuki then placed Suki in his shoulder.

At the Apartment- - -

Suki can't stop jumping up and down the floor trying to see what her mother is cooking.

Suki:I can identify the smell but I can't wait to see what A Soup taste's like.

Itsuki:Suki,just let you're mother cook because she made it extra special for you.

Yuki:Dinner's ready. . .

Her daughter clapped her hands then immediatelly went to the faucet but Unfortunately,she can't reach it.

Itsuki went beside her daughter and carried her to his turned the faucet on

Itsuki:Suki,when I was a child.I always can't wait of anything because of curiosity can sometimes hurt us.

Itsuki explained without trying to use the word "kill"

Suki:I will try not to hurt myself father.

Then they heard a voice from the dining table.

Yuki:Let's eat now before the soup gets cold.

Suki ran beside her mother and taste's every cooking she cooked aside from soup.

Itsuki:Our daughter will become a strong girl like you Yuki.

Yuki:. . .Thank. . .You,Itsuki

Itsuki does not look shock because she is trying to rephrase it properly.

Itsuki and Yuki looked at their daughter full from tasting all her mom's cooking.

Yuki:How. . .How do you like my cooking.(no question in voice)

Suki:it is great mother.

Yuki:It is time for bed.

Yuki changed her daughter to any pajamas in the wardrobe umm. . . I mean cabinet.(At least Naria won't hunt me in my dream again)

Suki went to bed deeply asleep.

Itsuki and Yuki we're in the table sitting together.

Itsuki:Do you thing something bad will happen to our beloved daughter?

Yuki:No,she can hold her powers inside and I can easily detect anyone who will try hurt our daughter.

Itsuki:I will try to defend our daughter.

Itsuki hugged Yuki closely as a sign of thanks to his dear wife.

Yuki then kissed her husbands lips lighty but Itsuki made it harder.

Then they released still hugging breathing hard.

Itsuki:I love you my dear wife.

Yuki:I love you too.

* * *

**Kay:Ok,that's for today.I wanna sleep.I'm goin' to bed(fells down on floor near the bed)**

**Suki:But that's not yo-ummmm. . . hope she's okay.I was about to say that's not her bed bacause the range is 12 inches near her bed.  
**

**Itsuki:Suki,I think the Author really got a tiring day today.**

**Yuki:At least let her rest.**

**Kay:ZzZzZz  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Help me People,this is Kay.I don't even know how part 2 is seems that my account have been exposed but by whom?Only my annoying brothers knows my you can see,when I open my e-mail this morning, I saw some review that say's Years of Suki _2_.But I didn't even made the second chapter.I may even delete the second but I need to confirm you first I gotta ask my brothers and I'm going to kill them.  
**


End file.
